


My pirate love.

by lolitystories



Series: A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [3]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitystories/pseuds/lolitystories
Summary: This story is the continuation of: "A love story on the seas", I advise you to read this one first ^^. It's not really a story, but a series of short chapters telling the life of Kid and Mey after the discovery of One Piece!
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Heat (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Killer (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A story of pirates (Kid pirates) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883590





	1. The monster.

Mey had no other choice but to hide from the soldiers of the navy but also from the habitants no matter where she went ... Her goal was to reach Wano as quickly as possible, she was angry with herself for having no vision of what had happened to Kid and his crew but they were so distant now, she could no longer feel him as before, as if a part of him had died.

"It's her! It's the elf monster!" 

Shit.

She flew off again and jumped on the roofs trying to find a ship as quickly as possible, she knew that Bartolomeo could not have accompanied her there because he only lived for the straw hat crew and we had barely left them in Zou. Unfortunately, while flying, the young woman received an arrow in her leg which made her scream in pain and fall to the ground right next to the one who had injured her. The captain with green hair had not wanted to let her go alone because he knew she would be killed, but she did not wait for his authorization to flee and take the road.

"Sorry ... I have nothing against you but if we don't capture you we will have the wrath of the celestial dragons on our backs." Still those celestial dragons? But what did they have against her !?

"Quick! Attach her ! Otherwise they will cause a Buster Call!"

A Buster Call? Mey had heard of it during her trip with the straw hats, it was Robin who had explained to her a lot of information on the rules of world government here, but they were not going to destroy an island with all is habitants only because she was there ! A completely panicked man looked at my assailant before putting his weapons on the ground.

"It's too late ... They're coming." Taking advantage of this moment to remove the arrow, I heard the cries of terror of the villagers while they were trying to escape. They were doomed ...

"Maybe... There's still hope..." By leaning on the wall the young fairy spoke to the men and offered them a solution, a crazy solution but they were desperate men and they were ready to give everything for having a chance to survive.

When the first soldiers arrived a few men were used as a diversion while knowing that they were going to die, it was the very first time that she used this power on such a large place, first of all she evacuated the women and the children to the underground by lowering the sea level, thanks to an underground gallery, part could manage to escape by boat. The men would then join them when the way was clear.

It was a stupid plan ...

Succeeding in escaping the world government and surviving a Buster Call so easily, Mey was still so naive, the navy was already waiting for the ships trying to escape on the other side and the poor villagers were exterminated one after the other.

"No ... Why? ... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS !?" Wasn't the navy supposed to help and protect others? Why and how could they destroy a life so easily?

"Why are you crying? You are a pirate, a Kid Pirates moreover, seeing people die should be a routine for you monster!" Said a soldier.

Suddenly stones began to fly in her direction hitting her from all sides.

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"You should never have come here!"_

_"We're all going to die because of you, die! DIE!"_

Is it true ? Was it all her fault? If she simply died, no one would suffer because of her, she only brought misfortune wherever she went ...

But for the first time, negative thoughts couldn't stay.

_"I am not asking you to tell me what you have experienced. I am asking you to accept that you are here, that it is not all your fault, that you are not a burden and that you have the right to live."_

Killer?

_"As if they could approach her!"_

_"No one touches our woman !"_

Friends...

_"What did you do again this time Mey?"_

_"Me? Nothing at all!"_

_"...Avoid getting you in trouble, I can't always watch you." He said, stroking her hair._

Wire ...

_"You are not crazy ... Depression can affect anyone, I will do my best to help you so when you feel bad, even if it is in the middle of the night come to see me, and even if you feel crazy. I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are."_

Sammy ...

_"No one had ever looked at me like you do."_

_"How?"_

_"Like I'm a person..."_

_"But you're a Heat person, it's too bad you don't know how unique you are."_

_"And you, it's a shame that you don't know how special you are."_

Heat ...

_"If you have been able to survive until now, you are not weak. You are the strongest woman I have ever seen. With Killer ... We fought to get out of the hole where we grew up but we didn't all have that chance. I lost men who just wanted to live and be free. So I have to live for them and make our dream come true. But I'm not the hero they expect , I am a monster that will destroy everything in its path ... We are only men's. " Mey tilted her head to his shoulder and the two turned to look each other in the eyes._

_"Maybe you're a monster Eustass Kid. But I prefer monsters to demons disguised as humans ..." They no longer needed words. She grabbed his thighs and positioned her over it. They exchanged a last look before exchanging a passionate kiss suppressing everything they had in the bottom of their hearts._

Kid ...

A monster, huh? Yes, I prefer monsters to humans if being a good person means being like you then you will have what you want, the monster will break is chains and break the cage !

A thunderstorm began, Mey's silver hair became black and tribals appeared to her all over her body, the latter took a misshapen shape, large horns came out of her skull as she looked at the sailors with a big smile, her tongue passing over her newly hooked teeth.

"So you wanted to see a monster, huh?"

In this case whatever, she was not going to cry now, she would hold back her tears until she accomplished her mission. She would still live a little for the people who needs her, she would save her crew. The words of her father, her ex-lover and everyone she had known in the other world were beginning to fade from her mind. She would no longer be perfect, she would no longer suffer because of others ... She would no longer be what others wanted her to be ! I would be a monster for you if that amuses you ... But I finally know who I am and I would not die today!

The island was wiped out, there was no survivor, the navy had destroyed everything but they did not all get away with it either, the elements were unleashed, the storm and the ocean engulfed everything in their path, the flames consumed all the boats and Mey stood on a simple wooden board, her eyes black. All the cannons were now aimed at her and during the explosion, she dove into the water letting them believe that they had hit her, the ocean protected her until she arrived in a safe place . She did not know how much time she had lost but she refused to make the same mistake there, on the new island, she made a hooded cape with plants and was then able to steal a mask to hide her face.

Rage took hold of her when she saw her research poster again. She grabbed the paper she burned between her fingers before realizing that now they wanted to capture her dead or alive. Apparently if they could control her, they could finally use her as a weapon. But the most intriguing thing is that the request came from a celestial dragon ... Why would one of them want her alive?

Mey looked at her right hand, up to the neck of the black veins protruding from her skin contrasting with her mixed skin. It was a scar for life ... She smiled, now Kid was not the only one to have lost a part of his body.

"Good ... And now... Let's go to Wano. Wait a little longer guys, I'm coming."


	2. Believe.

It is said that imagination is a door to another world, that if we believe in our dreams they always end up being realized... It is the story of a child who, to escape her loneliness, she started to write. Even if she liked to escape her world, through the different doors that stories could offer to her, she never lost her sense of reality. She transformed her vision of the world and made gray days, days full of colors. This person always looked beyond the appearance of each, she sought to understand others and was inspired by them to always find something to write. This person was endowed with what is called a child's heart, she could believe in everything, in a divinity, in Santa Claus, just like in the monsters hidden under our beds. Despite the fact that she was frowned upon by her father, bringing joy around her was her specialty ! However... There were many days when she was realistic and despite her big heart, she could not be close to others. A part of her was reserved and shy ...

_"Still crying, child?"_

She smiles when she recognizes this voice. Sometimes he gave her courage by encouraging her not to give up, sometimes he warned her of danger or simply advice. Everyone was talking to themselves, right? Sometimes, she just said to herself that it was another effect of her depression, her father had given her so many drugs to make her... "normal", the psychiatrists said that it was her way of protecting herself and that it would go away on its own when she regained self-confidence. But as far back as she can remember... This presence has always been by her side, she could feel this person as if... They were linked. But as she grew up, she chose not to pay any more attention to it, she wanted them to stop, to consider her as a strange person.

 _"No ... don't leave me. I have no one to play with when you're not around."_ The boy's voice broke something in her heart... But she couldn't go on like this. It's as if... She could hear his tears, she imagined him there, alone with his red hair, his clothes too big for him and big glasses on his forehead. If he was really just an imaginary friend, why did it all seem so real ?

"Become a king... Make your dream come true..." It was the last words she said to him.

And the little girl continued to grow, with dreams in her head, the same dreams that kept her alive, until a bath of fireflies transports her to the most beautiful adventure she ever thought she could dream of... Until today. During the final battle uniting the revolutionary army, the worst generation pirates, their allies, but also all the companions they had made during their adventures... Mey had formed a barrier with the ocean, to protect her comrades, which made her vulnerable to seafarers' attacks. Heat had stayed by her side to protect her, but their enemies were becoming more and more numerous, they knew that if they succeeded in distracting her, then they would take an advantage. But strangely... Some sailors seemed to hesitate to fight... The empire of celestial dragons had just collapsed, free slaves came to fight alongside pirates and civilians. Many were reunited with their loved ones and some soldiers quickly began to change sides. Meanwhile Kid, Law and Luffy were fighting against the admirals, even though their crew were by their side. Most of the men around dared not approach, this fight was... intense.

In one day, it was all over.

Kid may never have been so happy, he was completely covered in blood, a huge smile disfiguring his features ...

"Your little fairy will not appreciate." Said Killer in a funny tone, even if the colors of his mask had also taken on a bloody color.

"No ... I think she must have had as much fun as I did. Remember the fool who approached her at the bar?"

"I thought you took care of it ?" Kid just smiles before Killer realizes ...

_That evening, everyone was celebrating in a bar. Mey had moved away for a few minutes, to get other drinks. At the counter a man grabbed her arm, he had been drinking a lot and was trying to find a companion for the night. She nevertheless managed to distract him, she knew that the evening can go wrong, given to the glare of his captain. But when everyone returned to the ship, kid, always wanted to massacre the one who had laid hands on his woman, but another surprise awaited him._

_"I may be naive but I'm not stupid, you were also following us on the last island, Killer had spotted you." Mey had blocked the man in the wall, a flaming hand near his face._

_"How cute... Captain Kid sends his little sweetheart to do the work for him."_

_"Be happy. I save you junk, if it was him your little smile would have already disappeared from your face." Mey placed her fingers under the eyes of the man who started screaming in pain._

_"Now that you don't see anything, you're going to leave us alone, ok bounty hunter ? You work for the celestial dragons ... They hired you, to capture me alive. I know they want to use my powers as a weapon... So listen to me carefully... "She put her mouth against his ear and changed her hand to stone, before tightening his throat tightly._

_"I know ... that my father is a celestial dragon, my mother was his slave and then... He got rid of her. That's why she lost her memory, so... When you go back to see them , tell them I would have no remorse to kill this time. " When he collapsed to the ground, the young woman was trembling with her whole body._

_She jumped when she felt Kid's arms all around her, he said nothing, he just took her in his arms and let her calm down before going back. He knew she was not weak, this woman had something cold and murderous in her eyes, she was sweet and kind unlike him, that's what it kept her human when needed. And he loved her for that, she was the only one who understood him._

The captain regained consciousness, when a celestial dragon began to call him.

"Captain Kid ! My daughter ! I want to see her !" Sabo was holding the old man, who was struggling in all directions.

"You..." The man had long white hair, just like his mustaches, he seemed to be at the end of his life.

"I wasn't trying to kill or kidnap her, I just wanted to see her again..." Kid motioned for Sabo to leave him and the pirate approached the celestial dragon dangerously.

"I don't think she wants to see you... Actually, I should kill you, right now for all the harm you've done to her."

"Harm... I saved her. I loved her mother but if it was discovered that she has my child, she would have been executed. A celestial dragon and a slave ? I can't protect them..."

"So you abandoned them? How do you know it's your daughter ?"

"Because she was the only one pregnant and... I was I who freed the elves." The surrounding celestial dragons cried out in dismay and disgust at the man.

_"Traitor!"_

_"Unpure!"_

_"You should have died!"_

"I wanted to... I always disagreed with the way we act, but I couldn't do anything alone. So... Just tell her I'm sorry."

"Just tell her I'm sorry..." He repeated again.

Kid and Killer looked at the man in tears, before Wire arrived with a pale face.

"Captain... She needs you."

They arrived very quickly, Robin had Mey's head on her shoulders, Law and Chopper looked there without being able to do anything. Her body disappeared as if it were translucent. For more than an hour, she had maintained her active power, she had never done so long.

"Kid ... Kid ... Kid ..." The redhead knelt near her and took her hand.

"I'm here my little fairy, all is well, ok, we're going to treat you and..."

"Kid ... I can't feel my body anymore." Even though he was trying to hold back the tears, a few drops ran down her cheeks.

"Kid... I think I'm..."

"No! No! No! You stay with me!"

"I would have liked... to live other adventure ... So much that I would have wanted to tell... You will watch over them huh ? You will become a king okay ?" Why did this sentence sound so familiar to him?

"I love you Kid."

"I love you too... I want to live by your side until the end..." Mey smiled and looked at his eyes, one last time before her heart stopped.

Mey's body was gone but Kid was still in the same position, she was there in those arms and she was gone...

**

Mey did not know where she was. It looked like she was on... Water?

"Am I dead?"

 _"No I don't think so ..."_ Mey searched but she saw no one, yet she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Mom? It's you, isn't it?..."

_"Yes. But we don't have time for a reunion darling, we're going to say that today. For the first time, you have the choice."_

"The choice ?"

_"Yes, if you want to go back with your crew, only you can do it. You came here, on your own."_

"But ... I don't even know how I did it."

_"Are you sure ?"_

"...The first time, I felt that they called me... I heard this voice like when I was little, someone as lonely as me ..."

 _"What if this time ... you listened to this person again ? But if you do, you will never go home again."_ Mey smiled as she watched the fireflies show her the way, like the first time.

"I have a new home."

Mey turned around and immediately, she had the impression that her heart was going to explode in her chest, there was no turning back this time.

The Kid pirates were silent ... Strangely Law wanted to approach, he felt concerned by what had just happened, he thought he could have done more, the smile she had before disappearing, reminded her that of corazon... But before he could take the least step Robin stopped him.

"The ocean..." she whispered.

The surgeon of death turned his head to what she was indicating and everyone was amazed, a huge whirlpool had formed in the ocean, shining with a strange golden glow.

"Fireflies ?" Asked the surgeon when an old memory come to him.

"EUSTASS-YA!" Kid was motionless, still looking at the ground.

He approached, even if the other pirates seemed to forbid him to do so.

"Kid." It was the first time he had called him by his name.

"Leave us Trafalgar ..." Killer said in warning.

"The first time you met Mey, she appeared in a luminous whirlpool, didn't she ?" No one answered and Law pointed to the sea.

The whirlwind seemed to gradually shrink as the fireflies panicked all around.

"She said that the light of the fireflies guided her to us..." muttered Kid who seemed to regain his senses.

Slowly he turned in turn to the bright spot. He got up, followed closely by his men's.

"It's her..." He didn't know how, but he was sure she was there, in this whirlwind. Without thinking Kid stepped back a few steps, before gaining momentum and plunging straight into the whirlwind.

"KID!"

"CAPTAIN!"

Killer and the others were paralyzed with fear as their leader disappeared beneath the waves. His body was no longer moving and he knew he didn't have much time before he ran out of oxygen. He could see a little golden glow, it was there, right there... The water penetrated into his lungs and his throat burned him, he choked but did not lose his eyes of his target. He could feel something warm, just before his eyes closed...

"KID ! Come on, open your eyes!" It was Killer's voice.

"Ok... there is a heartbeat, Mey you can remove the rest of the water." 

Mey ?

A pair of lips rested on his and it was as if the water was absorbed out of his body.

Kid's eyes opened and he started to cough, trying to catch his breath. His whole body hurt, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was the young woman in front of him who looked at him with concern.

"Kid?..." A smile formed on his face, despite the few tears that might fall.

"My little fairy ?" He said with difficulty.

She jumped on his neck and started kissing him everywhere, his cheeks, his forehead, his neck, his mouth ...

"Slowly Mey-ya, your idiot captain has not yet recovered." Kid winced when he heard the voice of his rival, but he noticed that Mey was wearing no clothes, his body was hidden by the long coat of Trafalgar.

"Don't tell me he saw you naked, because even if he saved me I'm going to tear out his eyes." Mey wondered if she should speak and put the doctor's life in danger.

"No he didn't..."

"It wouldn't be the first time I see your wife body..." He interrupted.

When they had found Mey for the first time, he had brought her first aid with Chopper. Luckily Kid was way too bad to attack him, even if the rage was clearly visible on his face. Whether Sammy or Chopper took care of her didn't matter... But "him !" 

"Kid ..." The redhead turned again to his woman, who was smiling at him with red cheeks.

"I heard your voice, it was you who was calling me right? " The pirate tried to remember and then... Like a revelation, it suddenly struck his mind. It seemed obvious now, two souls who meet and who were destined to be together.

This time she would no longer disappear. She was finally home. Fireflies guide people who are lost after all.

_(Few weeks later)_

"Hello dad... Hello mom" Mey placed a bouquet of flowers on the tombstone. She would have liked their bodies to rest together but it didn't matter, she knew that their souls were finally reunited...

"I have so many things to tell you, so sorry if I repeat myself sometimes, so many things have happened to me since I'm here, I thought about taking my notebooks. I hope your ready, it's a long story... So... Everything started when... "

**There is no perfect story, like a perfect couple. But learn from mistakes, to guide those who will shape our future... Who knows... This is where the most beautiful stories are born, it is with all our imperfections that we are unique. And contrary to what we think, Kid and Mey were not made for each other, but from compromise to compromise, true love only exists when the two beings are ready to surrender completely to each other, nothing can separate two soul mates, even another world.**


	3. Makeup

POV: Mey.

After the fight at Wano, we had celebrate our victory in the company of the different crews, everyday, we got a little closer to our goal, the One Piece. I watched my captain but also my lover giving orders to the navigator while we were going back to sea. I couldn't help looking at him, I had missed him so much ... He was still wearing his famous lipstick. I had to admit that this color suited him perfectly, I remember our first night, all the marks he left me ...

Each member of the crew had a very specific style, I only wore dark outfits but a little less annoying than before. It was nice not to be judged for my body...

"Stop staring at him like that, if he notices he'll get angry..." I turned to Wire who was looking after his fork.

Without warning, I jumped from my seat to land on the pirate's back.

"Oi! What do you want woman !?" Some pirates turned to see what was going on and they had to hold back a laugh.

"Wire..." He narrowed his eyes at my tone of voice.

"What?"

"Why is the captain wearing makeup?"

"How do you want me to know?"

"Mmmmm"

"What are you preparing ?" I gave him the most innocent smile I could give.

"Me?... Nothing at all."

"Yes ... Like the time you replaced the water with alcohol ..."

".... Even the captain found it funny, after all ... After he had me in the mast for the rest of the day ..."

"And when you hid the captain's tools." I was blowing.

"He hadn't been out of his workshop for days, it was for his own good and then, on top of that, it made him move a little" I said laughing. 

Wire sighed before getting up making me fall to the ground.

"Ouch..."

"Whatever idea you have, be careful, he doesn't look like he's in the mood today."

"Oh, why that?"

"You haven't noticed that we haven't been fighting for a while, usually it's teeming with ships."

"Mmm good reason for me to change his mind then !" Without another word I ran to the cabin I shared with Kid and opened the drawer of the dresser.

Yes ... He is spoiled for choice there is no doubt. I feel like it's going to be funny ...

POV: Normal.

Evening had fallen, everyone was preparing to eat in the great hall. Kid had relaxed a little in the afternoon, they had come across a small merchant ship with some riches on board. Nothing special, but it had at least changed his mind. As he looked at his men, he noticed the empty seat next to him where the little elf used to sit.

"Where's the child ?" Kid asked, Heat then looked in turn.

"I didn't see her again after her training and you Killer ?" The second men also answered negatively, the three teammates then turned to Wire who had his cape on his face.

"Ok ... where is she?" Wire looked at them as if he didn't understand.

"Every time she does something stupid she tells you and you don't know how to be discreet with her." Muttered Heat.

"It's normal ! She only gets into trouble, I prefer to pretend I don't know anything." Wire sighed before saying that the last time he saw her, she wanted to do something with the captain's makeup.

It was at this moment that the young woman entered the room. Everyone must have laughed when they saw Mey dressed in the captain's clothes and makeup. She had even copied his arm, surrounding it with aluminum.

"I think she just signed her death warrant ..." said Killer.

"Good evening everyone." Said Mey, lifting Kid's glasses over her eyes.

Kid's gaze was indescribable.

"Goodbye everyone" she said before running away this time.

Everyone had to refrain from laughing, until the captain left the room where they would be in trouble. The captain's steps were murderous, did she really think she was making fun of him and could run away only because she's his wife !? He arrived in his cabin where he had seen her hiding and tried to find her in the darker room than usual.

"Are you angry Kiddo?" Kid did not speak and activated his power, in an instant Mey was by his side thanks to her necklace.

"Shit, be careful it hurts ..." she complained.

"Don't worry ... You will be begging even more tonight when I give you your punishment." Mey shuddered between his arms.

When she felt that Kid was trying to light up she wanted to stop him.

"No wait ! ... I ... I'm not ready !" But it was too late.

Kid threw her on the bed and tore off one of the coats far too big for her, which she had taken from him. Kid's sadistic smile then fell and his face turned red. What she was wearing underneath... It was a thin red lace babydoll that embraced her shapes.

"I ..." Mey put her hands over his eyes to keep him from looking.

"Bakka! I told you I wasn't ready! I wanted to cheer you up ..." Kid withdrew her hands, holding her wrists, to look at her.

"Cheer me up ?"

"Yes ... Wire told me that we haven't had a lot of ships attacking lately so I thought ... And then I wanted to change a little ... You know I hate it when you lock yourself up to torture a prisoner but if you want to play around with me I mean ... You know that stuff with the handcuffs ... "Mey suddenly panicked when the nose of the captain started bleeding but when he pounced on her again to taste her body, she knew she had successfully accomplished her mission.

"Let's see what we can do with these handcuffs..."

The next day.

"And the disguise? Why was that?" Mey buried her face in the redhead's chest before answering.

"Maybe... Because I admire you and I wanted to look like you just once?" Kid put his hand over his eyes so as not to look at her.

"You're going to kill me woman... How can you be both sadistic an ... Be like that most of the time!"

"You said it ! I'm a woman, we usually have lots of personalities you know ..." Kid groaned before getting up to go shower. When he was dressed, Mey looked at him when he was going to make up and rushed towards him only rolled up with the duvet, she then took Kid's cheeks between her fingers.

"What are you doing !?"

"Your face... I don't often see it without makeup... You look beautiful even when you don't wear one..." She murmured that for herself but Kid blushed as she traced the outlines of her face with her fingers, she kissed his eyelids, the scar that crossed his face before kissing his lips.

"My king ..." She released Kid's face before taking the tube of lipstick in her hands.

"Can I ?" How could he resist her now?

He bent down slightly so she could put the red on his lips and the black around his eyes before admiring her work.

"Perfect! You're ready to go..." She couldn't finish her sentence as Kid had carried her to the bed again, starting to kiss her neck while playing with her breasts.

"K..Kid no ... You ... You will ruin my work !" He smiles against her skin before biting it, causing her to groan which then leads to others and others ...

**

Meanwhile...

"I didn't close my eyes last night." Said Wire.

"We just have to find a woman, so we will be busy too" Said the rooster.

"Don't complain. My room is next to theirs." Said Killer.

"And then she'll come and ask me to relieve her aches." Sammy sighed.

When they were all at the table eating, they put down their cup of coffee almost all at the same time when they heard the sounds of the last night again.

"They're starting again..." Said Heat, leaving to prepare a new coffee tour, the day was going to be long...


	4. My best friends.

"You see, this way it goes much better." Fingers passed and weaved without any effort.

"mmh" sighed the young woman.

"It's nice isn't it?" Killer asked.

"Yes... I really needed this..." said the fairy.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE !?" Kid suddenly entered his best friend's room and found Mey reading a book, sitting on Killer's bed, while he was combing her hair.

"Kid ? Is something wrong ?"

"Kiddo?"

The captain blushed slightly, he got caught ...

"What are you two doing?" The two friends looked at each other before answering as if he looked silly.

"Killer helps me to style my hair, I always had trouble arranging this tuft of hair, he untangled everything, in less than an hour ! It's a relief ..." Mey shook her silver hair, now braided in two small mats on the side, she really behaved like a child, without realizing it.

"You have to take care of your hair, that's why you have a hard time styling it, it was dry and with lots of knots in the back of the head."

"I know... But now I understand why your hair is so soft, you are an excellent hairdresser..." She hesitated to say his real name, she had learned it a short time ago but it belonged to a another life... She would continue to call him Killer until he was ready.

"Killer ... I think our captain had a bad idea of what we were doing." She laughed, seeing that Kid was still looking at them, with round eyes.

When killer turn looked at his captain, a small sound escaped him.

"F ... A ..." Mey turned immediately, as did Kid. Killer's muscles were tense.

"Killer ... You ..." But before she could do anything, a laugh, a soft laugh left his throat. It wasn't Wano's loud, strangled cry, only the people in the room could hear their friend having fun.

Shortly after Kid and Mey laughed in chorus with him, they had forgotten the reason for which they had started to laugh, Killer had to pass his hands under his helmet to wipe away the tears which had finally flowed, until that the noise vanishes peacefully in the room.

"I don't know what's the funniest thing between Mey who came to see me this morning with broken combs stuck in her hair and you who thinks that we would be crazy enough to do something behind your back." Mey smiles before hugging Killer.

"I'm glad to see you laughing again." Killer placed his hands behind her back and also hugged her, hearing Kid coughing Mey while one of her arms towards him.

"You can come too you know" Slightly hesitant, the captain also approached to be taken by his girlfriend, who hugged each of the men, their heads found themselves coiled against her chest.

"There is no need to be jealous, you know that I love you both..." Below his helmet, Killer's neck took on a red tint and Kid was happy that we could no longer see his face blush.

After a few minutes of staying that way, she released them only so that her lover would take her in his arms, like a bride.

"Kid?"

"You were done, right ? Now I need you to put on my polish." Mey's eyes began to shine.

"Yes ! I was wondering, how about dark blue this time ?" They continued to discuss the color of the varnish, until Killer heard them return to their room.

His heart was beating fast, he felt ... Happy.

_(A few minutes later)_

"Mey come back here !!!"

"No! And then, pink looks great on you!" Killer sighed when he heard the couple run on the boat, it was time to become a mom again.


End file.
